Naruto and fem sasukle
by awsomemansteve1
Summary: I have gender bent this one so recently I have been reading a lot of Naruto and fem Ssuke fanfics but they havent been doing it for me. So I started my own And will complete it thanks for reading Ps I dont own Naruto.


Naruto was walking down the rocky, sand road down to his training area, area number 7. He watched the people and buildings go past him as he moved forward, people glaring at him.

"Tch, do think these people will ever recognize me" Naruto said while shaking his head.

'I don't know who I hate more, my so-called teammates, or the villagers' he thought sighing, having to deal with another day with these people. He looked up from his thoughts interrupted by the sound of running water from the bridge.

'I have arrived, yippy' Naruto thought sarcastically. Naruto knew about the kyuubi and what-knot, his godparents leaving him, the fourth sealing Kurami into him. Yes, the Kyuubi's female, quite adorable that girl. He then looked at his "teammates" that would rather have killed themselves then worked with him.

"Hi Sakura-Chan, Teme" Naruto exclaimed out loud.

"QUIET BAKA!" Sakura yelled

'Fuck me, more of that and we'll go deaf'

' **That much you and I can agree on** ' Ya Naruto had a mental link with Kurami.

'Yes, that we can both agree on' Naruto then sat down at a tree under the shade enjoying being out of the heat for a moment. He slowly fell asleep, then waking up to a screaming Sakura, telling him to get up. His _sensei_ starting up the morning with a briefing on what they were going to do.

'Ya right more like you're just going to sit there and read your porn, while **I** do all the work with my clones and learn nothing' Naruto thought.

'Why's the dobe so angry?' Satsuki asked herself, yes 'Sasuke' is just a front name 'he' is a she. Satsuki watched as another one of Naruto's clone passed by with an annoyed look on his face. Satsuki having to keep up a false persona grunted at the clone when it looked at 'him', said clone only got mad at the action and glared at 'Sasuke'.

Huffing out the clone started to walk again leaving Satsuki to her thoughts.

'That was weird, the dobe never does that' Satsuki was confused as to Naruto's behavior, as he never acted like this before. Not wanting to dwell on it, she went back to work, thinking about what she should eat for her dinner tonight.

'Maybe rice with salmon and a hint of tomatoes?'

"Sasuke, get back to work, stop day dreaming" Satsuki's thoughts interrupted by her sensei.

'Sensei my ass' she thought annoyed, Naruto looking over to 'Sasukes' direction.

"Hahahah!" Naruto was laughing so hard he was crying, Satsuki getting angry, insulted him.

"What's so funny dobe?" she said in her Sasuke voice.

"Oh nothing" Naruto said still snickering, glaring at Naruto, 'Sasuke' growled at him.

"Oooh, so Sasuke-Chan's got teeth now HAHAHAHAHA" Naruto now hysterical, was laughing like a mad man.

"Naruto, enough, what has gotten into you?" Kakashi asked

"Ya baka what's wrong with you, you idiot!" Sakura screeched

"well, hmm I don't know, maybe it's the perverted sensei that teaches us absolutely nothing, or maybe it's the pink haired screeching banshee, or the duck-ass haired emo over here, yelling murder and having wet dreams about killing his fucking brother, of which may I remind you will never happen because it's itachi, an ANBU who killed one of the most powerful clans in the village, has tons of experience and Justus just flowing from his ass. Maybe but your guess is as good as mine" Naruto after his long rant walked off somewhere else, his clones dispelling in a haze of smoke.

"What's the dobe's problem?" asked 'Sasuke'

"Just leave him" Kakashi said still reading the book.

'Useless as always, I'll go check on him myself then' She then left the mission area, Satsuki then walked to Naruto's apartment. Run-down as it is, she was justly disgusted by the state of the building just on the _outside_.

'Fuck me, this has to be the worse place to live, is this even legal?' Satsuki continued into the building looking at walls with _go to hell demon_ and _burn in hell_. She arrived at his door and knocked on it. He didn't answer so she knocked harder.

Naruto opened the door looking disheveled his hair wet, Satsuki on the inside, went full tomato mode possible even better than Hinata.

"What?" Naruto asked

"What is wrong with you today?" Satsuki asked in her 'Sasuke' voice

"How about you (Pointing at Satsuki) take a wild fucking guess!"

"Damn what crawled up your ass and died dobe"

"Oh, I don't know, MAYBE THIS FUCKING TEAM THAT IM ON OR YOU ARE GETTING ALL THE FUCKING ATTENTION WHILE 'SENSEI' TEACHES YOU HOW TO KILL WHILE IM OVER HERE BEING TOLD TO FUCK OFF!" Satuki was honestly surprised at Naruto's anger, mostly that most of it was directed at her.

'Then again most of it is true, he extremely jealous'

"Dobe just because sensei favors me over you two doesn't me you have the right to be angry"

"Yes, it does because of you, and this stupid villages fucking council. SO, fuck you, and fuck everyone else in this place!" with that Naruto slammed the door I her face. Satsuki now walking away thought about what Naruto had said. She arrived at her clan house and sat in her room thinking about if Naruto was right. The council did give her everything she wanted on a silver platter, EVERYTHING, from scrolls, to teachers. Deciding to put her thought away for later, she went to her kitchen to start her dinner. Naruto going to sleep in his messed up bed considering what to do tomorrow.


End file.
